


RWBY: Our Demons (BlackSun)

by Kirimizi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anxiety, Bullying, F/M, angsty, hand holding, request, stormy days, tw: panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: To the tumblr user who won my promotional contest! Congratulations! And thank you for the concept you chose, I enjoyed working with it! <3Blake and Sun get to enjoy a stormy afternoon inside going about what they do best. However, Sun has been displaying strange behavior and Blake decides its time to confront him.





	RWBY: Our Demons (BlackSun)

Their day started out like every other on the beautiful island of Menagerie. Sunny, clear skies for miles, the warmth of the humid summer air smiling upon the islands people. It wasn't until late afternoon that the day became so bleak; cloudy skies and a sudden shift in humidity.

Due to the strange movement in weather, Blake and Sun remained indoors of the gigantic Belladonna household, left to themselves as Kali and Ghira went out for the day. Blake went off to their private library earlier that morning in order to research more about Grimm. The library was as grand as could be, massive aged pieces of wood on every part of the walls with parts of grey marble making up the floors, so shiny one could see a detailed reflection of themselves. 

Sun had somehow managed to sleep in for most of the day, while Blake stood next to a stack of books she had spent the last hour acquiring from various shelves. Some of which required a ladder for how far up they had been placed. The shelves themselves had books seemingly for miles across the room, as well as a few stories tall in height.

Blake plopped herself down in one of the few scattered chairs and sighed heavily. These were going to take the rest of her day to go through, not to mention how long it took to get them all in one spot. She merely pokes at the nearest stack and watch them wobble, side to side, before returning to their original form. The size of the piles seemed to tower her, causing her to think twice on whether or not she really wanted to go through those books. Instinctively, she darted her eyes around the room and proceeded to poke another wobbly stack of ancient books next to the previous pile. A loud crash followed as it toppled over onto the marble floor. Blake remained still in her chair, sitting up, and very alert.

“Did I just see you knock over a bunch of books?” A voice snickered from the doorway. Sun Wukong was scratching at his head, pushing aside his messy gold strands hair from the current spot it sat in. The boy had clearly decided today was a lazy day. 

“Ugh, no, what, why would I do such a thing?” Blake was visibly irritated, but oddly enough, stuttering over her every word. She pushed her hair back and cleared her throat. “How was your all-day nap, sleeping beauty?” She crossed her ankles and retorted with a snide grin on her face.  
“Terrible.”  
“Wow, that's a first. Are you doing okay lately? This seems to be becoming a new habit.”  
“Meh, it'll pass like usual.”   
Blake's ears perked up.  
“Like usual?” 

Sun’s expression dropped for a moment before putting back up the fake smile amidst the silent uncertainty.

“Don't worry about it,” He walked over to the stack of books next to Blake, prodding at the only other pile on the table. He pulled a chair up next to Blake and plopped down on its metal frame.   
“What's all this for?” He asked. Blake reached over Sun and picked up a red leather bound book. She flipped open to a page book marked with a piece of black ribbon, revealing an anatomical rendition of a rare grim, titled and large black print as The Griffin. Sun looked over and his eyes widened at the sight of the drawing. 

“Heugh, that things ugly!” His face squished in disgust.   
“You”re not wrong. But enough about that,” Blake snapped the book shut, placing it gently and her lap. “Sun, are you doing okay? I've never seen you like this before. Sleeping in constantly, not smiling as much, those bags under your eyes. Not even being all sunshine and rainbows.” Blake had a tinge of worry in her voice. Sun looked to the side, keeping his gaze to the floor.

“I didn't think I was so obvious. If anything, it's really nothing to be concerned about. My moods been weird,” He turned back, a strange yet sympathetic look in his eye. His smile was easily seen as forced. Blake’s hand just hovered over Sun’s arm.  
“You don't have to hide it, you know. I've been through that before, too.” Her hand rubbed up and down his tanned forearm. With a deep breath, he forced himself to look her in the eyes, an honest smile finally leaving his face. It took Blake pleasantly by surprise. 

The house echoed with a loud and quick slam of thunder. Though distant, it was clear to the two of them that a storm was fast approaching. Sun placed his hand on top of Blake's, delivering a quick squeeze to her. 

“It's not easy coming out about all of this,” He left his hand there, almost frozen in place. “Especially on stormy days like this.” 

The clouds bore a heavy shade of grey, rushing through the sky. With the pressure in the air clearly building, the humidity levels swelled just as much. The wind had picked up, swaying the palm trees just outside the garden across from the library is back exit, where a glass door showed off much of the mess on its way. 

Blake sät absolutely still, lost in thought. Times had truly changed. The days of constant anxiety and brinks of nervous breakdowns were finally behind her. Or so she thought, before finally confronting Sun for the same behavior she had displayed back in those days. She scooted her chair closer to Sun’s borderline trembling body. He was definitely lost in thought, looking off at the glass door across the room. The giant windows above the door showing fast-moving clouds and droplets of rain hitting at that very moment. Sun took her hand back as Blake looked over, squeezing with too much of his strength. 

“Thunderstorms are what do it worst for me. They remind me of how small I truly am. Less than everyone else in the world, because of a few differences I have no control over,” He slumped over in his chair and lowered his head into his hands. “I am nothing to this world.”   
“That’s enough.” Blake interrupted.   
“It's those people who are the ones in the wrong.” She was slightly concerned at his sudden shift in mood.

Sun's face turned a pale shade for a brief moment and his breathing started to quicken, his chest tightening altogether.   
“What's happening?” Blake cautiously put the back of her hand on his forehead, feeling the sweat stick to her as she noticed his body temperature was rising. Even his cheeks are beginning to flush a deep red, clearly signaling to her that something was definitely wrong. 

“Breathe with me,” Blake removed her hand from his forehead and took both his hands into her own. She took a deep but slow breath, watching Sun attempt to do the same thing. Then released it, with Sun following suit. After a few more repetitive breathing exercises, he came to his senses. And yet, he couldn't hold the tears from trailing down his cheeks. 

The pitter patter of raindrops became more intense, strengthening with the storm. They began to come down harder, making noises against the windows and the back door. Sun breathed in and shivered as he let out a final breath. 

“I'm not going to leave your side until I know you're okay. You don't have to tell me anything going through your head, but just know I'm here for you if you need me.” Blake whispered to him as he continued through his attack. 

Sun took a minute to think to himself, breathing heavily, amidst the grogginess and unintelligible banter going on in his brain. The constant memory repeated itself in his head, without the ability to turn it off.

“What I am going to tell you, I have never told another soul. At the same time, I've never been able to forget about it,” The rain in the background picked up even more and the wind begin blowing branches against the house. “I told you where I grew up, right? Before I went off the Haven academy?”   
“Vacuo, I believe.”  
“Yup. Home not so sweet home. When I was a kid, I was on my own a lot. My parents worked every chance they could. So one day, I was walking home from school and some kids from class started following me. This was a normal occurrence, getting beaten up in school and all that, but that day was different. It was a cloudy day just like this one. They followed me for more than half the trip home. Then they tackled me to the ground, right in the middle of the road. One of them took out a knife,” Sun's tail twitched nervously.   
He took a solitary deep breath trying to keep his composure. “They...tried to cut off my tail.” Still teary eyed, he shook just thinking about the incident. With a little hesitation, he wrapped his tail gently around her wrist, showing off his aged scar.   
“Lately I can't seem to get that off my mind. Makes me feel like I'm that defenseless kid all over again, you know?” Sun gazed at the mark on his tail, then squeezed Blake's hands once more.

“I'm so sorry this happened to you, no child deserves to go through that.” Her eyes were fixed on the floor before she had looked back up at him. 

“I'm just glad I finally told someone. Really is a load off my back.” Sun lost himself in Blake from moment when he finally looked up. From the concern in her eyes to the way she held his hands with such a loving disposition. He had almost forgotten he even had an attack not minutes prior. Before she could notice, he squeezed her hands and released them. Averting his eyes, he reached over for one of the books and flipped through it. 

“I guess we all have our demons, but I'm glad they're not as ugly as these guys.” His expression scrunched up as he showed Blake what creature he landed on. She couldn't help but laugh at his stupid face and covered her mouth to stifle it as a cough. 

“If you’re feeling good enough to joke around, would you like to help me do some research?” She coughed.  
“You mean look at hundreds of disgusting creatures to maybe find something that will help you in the long run?”   
Blake narrowed her eyes at him and nodded with hesitation.   
“Sign me up, what should I be looking for?”   
“Common traits between two sets of Grimm species, earlier texts versus newer texts.” Blake stretched up from her chair and began to pick up the books scattered across the wooden table and the floor beneath it. Sun hopped up from his chair and started to help.

While cleaning up the area full of books, the rain had come to a slow and steady rhythm, the drops hitting the glass windows as they become nothing but a mere white noise.


End file.
